A printer that issues a label and a receipt is used in the related art. A sheet holding section of the printer rotatably holds a label roll and a receipt roll.
The label roll is formed by sticking labels to a belt-like mount and rolling the labels or a label roll formed by rolling belt-like labels without a mount. When the label roll is used, the center of the roll needs to be held. Therefore, the sheet holding section includes a pair of projected members and a shaft that enter the inner circumference of the label roll.
On the other hand, the receipt roll has an inner diameter different from (generally smaller than) the inner diameter of the label roll. There are a variety of receipt roll types. Further, a frequency of use and resupply of the receipt roll is high. Therefore, the sheet holding section often holds the receipt roll in a so-called throwing-in type rather than entering the inner circumference of the receipt roll and holding the receipt roll.
It is assumed that the receipt roll is held by the sheet holding section including the convex sections, which hold the rolling center of the label roll, in the throwing-in type. In this case, both side ends of the roll are pressed by the tops of the convex sections while a roll diameter is large. However, if the roll diameter decreases, the roll enters under the convex sections and both the side ends cannot be pressed. Therefore, in such an operation, the receipt roll is likely to flap in the sheet holding section.
It is inconvenient to directly use, for the holding of the receipt roll, the sheet holding section including the convex sections and the like to hold the label roll.